


Never Forget  2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Never Forget  2

Clint is haunted,  
By a lot of things.   
His past is a big one.  
He can't seem to,  
To move past it.  
He has a hard time dealing with it.

All the people,  
He has killed haunt him too.  
He can't forget their faces.  
Their horrified expression. 

Every time he closes his eyes,  
They are there.  
Ready to call him out.   
To point his mistakes.   
To hurt his conscience.   
To make sure he never forgets.

He won't ever forget,   
The deeds he has done.  
They are always going to hang over his shoulder.   
He just hopes they stop haunting him.


End file.
